


Saving Loki

by sarkywoman



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet written for a prompt years ago. Balder arrives on Midgard to retrieve Loki. (I need to repost more of my old stuff here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Loki

“Your brother has missed you.”

They are not the words Balder had planned, but his carefully-rehearsed speech has crumbled in his mind at the sight of Loki Odinson. As difficult as it had been to believe the God of Mischief had survived his fall, it was easier than believing that this battered, broken creature is the proud Loki.

As he speaks, dulled blue-green eyes raise to him. But Loki says nothing.

Another guard runs into the room and Balder simply throws the man aside, sending him crashing against the wall. Despite being clearly outmatched, these men continue to try and stop him. It is quite admirable.

“We should leave,” Balder says.

Loki sighs deeply. “I am not so sure.”

“But I am here to rescue you,” Balder explains, not understanding Loki’s objection. When he had heard rumour that the Trickster was trapped here, subjugated by the will of the SHIELD forces, there had been no question about the correct course of action. Balder has come alone to rescue Loki, not wishing to disappoint Thor if the information had been erroneous. And now Loki refuses his freedom? “What manner of trick is this?”

“Do you know why they keep me here, Balder?” Loki asks, meeting his eyes finally. “Do you know what I did to upset the humans?”

“No,” Balder replies simply, still listening for warning signs of more attackers in the corridors outside. They really do need to leave.

“I tried to destroy their world,” Loki says calmly, as though it is a mundane and inconsequential thing. The tone of his voice chills Balder further than the words themselves. “I would have killed billions.”

All Asgard had heard of Loki’s treachery against them, though details were sparse. It had seemed disrespectful to ask while Odin’s family grieved so clearly. Now Balder is forced to rethink his feelings towards the man he came to save. There is a pertinent question though.

“ _Why_ , Loki? Why do such a thing?”

A smirk flickers at the edge of Loki’s thin lips. “I’m not really sure. That, essentially, is the core of my dilemma. I think everything got rather out of control. And I don’t just mean here. I mean in Asgard.” A frown creases the slender god’s brow. “I could have killed my father with my duplicity.”

“But you are repentant,” Balder reasons. “That is a step towards goodness.”

“I am not repentant,” snaps Loki. “I am merely thinking aloud. I could have killed my father. I _begged_ Thor to battle me. I allowed frost giants to enter our kingdom and attacked our guardian. I was out of control, Balder.” A flash of green lights up Loki’s eyes with magic. “And it was divine. I cannot promise to return to my former restraint.”

“I did not come here to extract promises from you, Loki,” Balder says steadily, as though the trickster’s words are not the dangerous ramblings of a god gone mad. “I came to take you home.”

Loki laughs. “ _Why_ , Balder?” he asks in a simpering impersonation of Balder’s earlier question. “Why do such a thing?”

“Because you belong with us,” Balder answers with certainty. “If you require justice, we will exact it. If you require help, we will provide it. If you require imprisonment, then it will be in the lavish royal tower you were raised in. Not here in this dank human cell where you could escape the moment you grow bored.”

“I have left a couple of times,” Loki grins.

“Come with me,” Balder pleads, holding out an imploring hand. “We will find a way to soothe your troubled mind. You are not the first god to fall to malice.”

Loki twists his wrists in a movement too deft for Balder to follow, then is free of his cuffs. He reaches out and takes Balder’s hand, lets himself be pulled to his feet. Once there, he is deep in Balder’s personal space, leaning in further to whisper in the brave god’s sensitive ear.

“I will be the worst though.”

Balder sighs. “I know.”

Still the thought of leaving Loki behind does not cross his mind.


End file.
